Play compositions of different types have been provided by practitioners in the toy arts through the years to amuse children and adults and to aid in the development of manual skills and dexterity as well as creativity. While the variety of such play material compositions is virtually endless, all generally involve the use of free-forming or malleable materials such as oil base or water base gums and gel compounds which may be manipulated and shaped by the user. Certain materials have been provided which are moldable and tend to retain their shapes such as modeling clay or the like. Others, however, have been provided which are looser and more free-flowing such as novelty play materials and compositions. Still others are gel-like and provide interesting characteristics such as shaking or quivering similar to gelatin dessert products.
Regardless of the type of play material compounds used, it has remained imperative that such materials be safe for young children. Safety requirements have evolved through the years as concerns have grown. Generally safety requirements mandate that play material compositions be non-irritating to the skin or eyes or the like and be non-toxic if ingested. Additional requirements have been employed in certain materials to avoid damage to clothing, upholstery fabric or carpeting.
The continuing need for evermore improved and varied play material compositions has prompted practitioners in the art to develop a great number of such materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,851 issued to Wright sets forth a PROCESS FOR MAKING PUTTYLIKE ELASTIC PLASTIC SILOXANE DERIVATIVE COMPOSITION CONTAINING ZINC HYDROXIDE in which a composition of matter comprises a dimethyl silicone of the type generally known as a "bouncing putty". The invention is directed to a process for making such bouncing putties by treating the dimethyl silicone with a compound of boron preferably followed by further treatment using head and/or a catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,498 issued to Ahrabi sets forth a PLASTIC MODELING COMPOSITION comprising manogalactan gum, alkali metal borate, boric acid, high molecular weight polysaccharide, bacteriostat, fungistat, filler, colorant and perfume.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,815 issued to Christy sets forth a PHOSPHOR CONTAINING PLASTIC POLYSTYRENE which provides a moldable plastic product having adhesive properties and which may made to glow in the dark.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,280 issued to Dean, et al. sets forth a GLOWING BOUNCING PUTTY in which a non-toxic novelty composition comprises a bouncing putty material possessing unusual properties such as the ability to glow in the dark after exposure to a light source. The putty composition is preferably formed of a solid gel-like heat reaction product of dimethyl silicone oil with a minor portion of a boron compound. In its preferred form, the material is subsequently treated with heat or a catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,790 issued to Dean, et al. sets forth a GLOWING BOUNCING PUTTY similar to that set forth in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,280.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,654 issued to Liu sets forth a MODELING COMPOSITION formed of material fillers such as clay and talc together with hydrocarbon petroleum distillate oil, waxy paraffinic hydrocarbon oil, a liquid silicone compound, an astringent, a humectant, glue and water. The composition is moldable and shapable when initially mixed and properly stored but ultimately takes a permanent set after a predetermined cure time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,485 issued to Fichera sets forth a MOLDABLE AQUEOUS PLASTIC MASS OF POLYETHYLENE OXIDE FUMED SILICA AND POLYGLYCOL which is formable into a plastic mass useful as an entertaining and educating medium. The mass is non-newtonian, has low internal rebound and is thixotropic and may be formed into window glass which is extremely strong and impact resistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,547 issued to Lester, et al. sets forth a POLYMERIC MOLDING COMPOSITION formed from water soluble compounds admixed from a two part wet phase and dry phase combination comprised from the interaction by nucleophilic substitution of a hydroxyl group of an alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,054 issued to Ogawa, et al. sets forth a MODELING COMPOSITION FOR CRAFT WORKS AND A METHOD FOR THE PRODUCTION THEREFOR in which an improved modeling compound of a soft pliable working consistency formable into any desired shape is provided which is relatively fast drying to assume a permanent shape. A small amount of dibutyl hydroxy-toluene or butyl hydroxy-anisole or both is included in the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,790 issued to Greenberg sets forth a METHOD AND COMPOSITION FOR FORMING A PLASTER OBJECT for use in the formation of toy figures and the like. The molding powder mixture includes calcium sulphate hemihydrate combined with xanthan gum. The material once formed dries to form a porous lightweight object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,976 issued to Amano, et al. sets forth a MODELING MATERIAL COMPOSITION comprising a synthetic resin and a wooden powder together with an oil formulation. The synthetic resin is a rubber reinforced styrene resin. The oil used is a hydrocarbon oil utilizing an aromatic ring forming carbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,660 issued to Cane sets forth a CROSS-LINKED GEL MODELING COMPOSITION capable of assuming various colors which is cohesively strong but pliable and ductile. The compound is formed by combining a wood flower to a water-based gel using cross linkable guar gum as a gellant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,329 issued to Nelson, et al. sets forth a CALCIUM FORTIFIED MILK in which a fortified milk formula is made by the addition of a tribasic calcium phosphate, carrageenan and guar gum combined with fresh milk.
While certain of the foregoing described play material compositions have enjoyed some commercial success and provided amusement and entertainment, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore improved and varied play material compositions.